


Damn those boots!

by devilishyaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishyaya/pseuds/devilishyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's supposed to be always prepared, like a boyscout or Spongebob...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn those boots!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post (http://merideathislost.tumblr.com/post/54354077740) and the tags Merideath put on it.

Steve is supposed to be at the children's hospital in an hour and Darcy should be help getting him ready and to the hospital. Although at the moment she's too busy laughing her ass off at Steve's attempt to get into his Captain America boots to be of much help.

"Could you maybe stop that and help me?", he asked, almost lying on his bed and if it had been any other situation than this, Darcy would already have pounced him.

"How do you get ready for missions so fast if you have trouble getting your boots on? Also, have your costume designers ever heard of zippers to avoid these kind of situations? Boots that lace up or have a zipper are much easier to get into. And don't you dare think about how I know this because we don't have time for you to perv on thoughts of me wearing boots high enough to warrant zipper or laces, got it?" Darcy crossed her arms in front of her boobs and began tapping her new high-heels impatiently.

Steve's face started to blush and since it was very unlinkely that it was from getting his foot in the boot, it had to be because Darcy opened her big mouth. She tried very hard not to facepalm. Something like this always happened when she was in the same room as Steve, Captain America, aka her father's idol. Growing up she read her father's comics about Captain America and now she not only knew him personally, she even got to call him by his first name and sometimes had breakfast with him and the others on Sundays.

She went over to him and knelt down, grabbing the top of his boot.

"Try to stand up while I hold your boot up. I hope that works."

And it did. But it also put her very close to his crotch when she looked up to him. Something Steve realizes probably at the same time she does and he lets himself fall back on his bed. Which still means that Darcy's still kneeling between his wide-spread legs. She scrambled backwards and landed on her ass because pencil-skirts are really not made for that shit. Wide-eyed she kept her gaze on his face and saw how Steve tried to look pretty much anywhere but at her which made her realize that from his perch on top of the bed he could probably still look up her skirt.

Humiliated, she said, "Look, how about we just forget what happened and get to the hospital because this is just beyond mortifying." She tried to get up without giving Steve another look up her skirt that seemed to spur Steve's chivalry into action and he held out his hand to help her up.

"Yes. Let's."


End file.
